Citrus greening disease (Huanglongbing: hereinafter also referred to as HLB disease) is one of the most important diseases of citrus. HLB disease is a plant disease that is caused by infection of HLB bacteria to a tree such as a citrus tree.
The size of citrus fruits with HLB disease is small; the great parts of citrus fruits with HLB disease remain green even when the fruits are ripe; and the taste of citrus fruits with HLB disease is quite bitter. Therefore, citrus fruits with HLB disease have little commercial value. In addition, trees with HLB disease will lose their leaves, and will wither and die before long. Hence, HLB disease is a serious disease that causes heavy damage to horticulture and agriculture.
At the present time, early discovery and cutting of diseased trees, and control of Diaphorina citri, an insect vector, are considered to be the best as a method to deal with HLB disease. As a method for discovering HLB disease, Patent Literature 1 discloses a method and a kit for detecting Citrus greening disease.